The Heart is Deceitful
by TvonUchiha
Summary: Madara was stuck in an arranged marriage forced onto him by the council members of his clan. He hated the idea, and wanted nothing more to do with it. But what happens when he emotionally connects with this woman and starts to fall in love with her? His desire for this woman will grow so much that it becomes dangerous...
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart Is Deceitful **

**Chapter 1**

******This is my first Naruto related fanfic so please bear with me here. I may make huge mistakes in this story, so if I have any kind of errors feel free to tell me, and I will try and go back and fix them. I DETEST flaming and find it extremely annoying. If you do not like mine or other people's stories, simply leave. There's not that much to it.  
**

* * *

I do not own Naruto.

"Why!? Why do you treat me like this after the night we just shared together!?"

A woman screamed out to the towering man above her. Her face was damaged from the harsh blows to the face, and her naked form shivering in pain and fright. She was covered in cuts and gashes, and bruises sprawled everywhere on her. It was absolutely horrid. The man above her smirked sadistically and his pitch black eyes were cold and menacing. He bent down and snatched her hair none too gently and pulled her up to eye level with himself. She scratched futilely at his hands. She whimpered when she heard his deep chuckle.

"Foolish woman. You have no right to question me about my actions, for you are nothing but a whore. A whore who is here only for the purpose of sating my needs."

She looked at him as if he had betrayed her, and this caused him to laugh darkly to himself once more. He tightened his hold on her hair and brought her even closer. Tears were falling freely down her face.

"My dear…is it possible that you thought there was something more between us? You are sadly mistaken. Like I said before you are NOTHING. Know that you were just a useless concubine that had the opportunity to grace my bed." He looked her over one more time and back at her with malice in his eyes.

"I believe your time here is done. I have grown bored of your presence." He then grasped her neck harshly and pinned her to a nearby tree. She was gasping for much needed air but received none.

"P-P-please Mada-!" She rasped out what she could. But it was too late. The man instantly snapped her neck after she uttered out her last words. He threw the woman's lifeless body on the ground and turned around sharply. His long spiky black tresses whipping from the sudden movement. He then made his way back to the Uchiha Compound as if nothing had even transpired only moments earlier.

* * *

**The Next Day…**

"Madara what the hell are you doing!" An angry Izuna burst through the entrance of his elder brother's study. Madara looked up from his sea of paperwork and raised an eyebrow.

"And what is it little brother that you need?" He asked flatly. Izuna scowled at him and stormed over to his desk and slammed his hands on it. He gave Madara a harsh glare.

"You know why I'm pissed. You are getting rid of all the harlots one by one each night! They aren't exactly cheap mind you, they cost a lot of money to serve you, and your arrogant ass. And why take a sudden interest in them now? All these years you've had them and you haven't even taken one glance at them!"

"The women there are useless to me, so I get rid of them once I have my way with them. Then I have the luxury of never seeing them ever again. They serve no true purpose for me, so why should I keep them around?" He said tersely.

"Don't tell me it's all because of the arrangements."

"I know the arrangements Izuna." He grounded out with disdain. Izuna sighed.

"Look…I know that you don't like it, and that you oppose the idea. But think about it. You need a future heir."

"I'm way too damn young to be producing heirs! I don't need one yet."

"Previous leaders have had their children even younger than you at the age of 18. Your 22 and do not even have a lover. The council had to take matters into their own hands because they know you are too stubborn, and would never seek one out. "

"Do NOT remind me." He spat out.

"I don't see what your deal is. You think this is a bad thing, but I think this is a very clever idea." He pointed out. Madara frowned at his brother and crossed his arms.

"So you're siding with the council now? How dare you betray me Izuna."

"Well I'll have to betray you more often if it'll insure your happiness." Madara scoffed.

"What makes you think this marriage will bring me any amount of happiness? I could be marrying a woman who is as dumb and brainless as the women in the harems. Let alone she'll be after my wealth and power. What makes you think I'd be _happy _living with a wench like that?" He smirked at his younger brother. Izuna made a sour face.

"You always try to look for the bad things in every situation and never the good. And besides the woman you are marrying isn't going to be anything like that. She's from the Himura Clan and you know how well behaved and civilized those people are." He said defiantly. Madara sighed in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a migraine approaching fast.

"Enough talk about this damndable marriage! As you can see I have several papers to look over and sign and it would make me very _happy _if you would leave Izuna." Izuna gave a light laugh and turned towards the exit.

"Oh and I know why you _really _started killing all of the harlots." He said smugly. Madara just leaned back in his seat awaiting an explanation.

"You just didn't want your dear future wife worrying about you cheating on her in some way. I think that's very sweet of you considering you haven't met her yet." Madara scowled at the thought of being called sweet. He opened his mouth to protest but Izuna fled the room as fast as his mouth formed the words. Madara growled.

"Observant brat…" Madara looked down at the horrendous amounts of paperwork in front of him.

"Kill me now…" He then started to work on the mountains of paper overflowing on his desk.

* * *

"Lady Vivica, you must come try on some Kimonos. Your wedding is in less than a month, and we have to prepare." The servant girl said softly. Vivica looked at her and nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Yuko-chan, if you don't mind I would like one more minute alone please. I'll be out shortly." Yuko nodded her head and closed the door behind her. Vivica sighed and clasped her fingers together. She was nervous. Ever since her father told her she was to be wed to the Uchiha leader she has been nothing but nervous. She felt as if she had no say, but in the end she knew opening her mouth would get her into trouble. She grabbed her brush and gently brushed her hair. She then stood up and walked to the door where immediately it opened.

"Are you ready now Himura-san?"

"Yes I am. Let us go now."

For hours Vivica had been continuously changing into several different formal Kimonos. She never once paid attention throughout the whole time. Her mind was focused on tomorrow and her first meeting with her future husband. Her heart began to beat at the thought of meeting him. What would happen while she was there? Was he cruel? Cold hearted and dismissive? A pervert who couldn't keep his hands to himself? She didn't know what to expect.

"Uh Himura-san?" Yuko asked, lightly shaking Vivica's shoulder.

"W-what is it?"

"You started to space out. I just wanted to ask you about this specific Kimono."

Vivica looked in the mirror for the first time that day and was flabbergasted at how elegant and serene the Kimono was. She twirled around in it and found it was very…uncomfortable, but it was very beautiful. It was pure white, and woven into it was very intricate designs. It was almost like they were telling a story. It was everything she could ever need.

"Oh. This is gorgeous…" She said in awe. She then looked at Yuko.

"I would like this one for my wedding."

"As you should." A voice out of nowhere called. Vivica turned her head towards the entrance.

"F-father! I didn't even notice you there." He smiled at her and ruffled her hair to her annoyance. He always did that to her. He glanced at the Kimono on his daughter and nodded his head approvingly.

"You know…that was your mothers Kimono. She was so beautiful on our wedding day, and I can remember just how happy she was to be in it." He said sadly, reminiscing about his wife. Vivica gently put her hand over her heart and closed her eyes, trying to remember her mother. She then smiled and looked back at her dad.

"Then I shall take more pride in wearing this." Her father smiled sadly at her. He caressed her cheek.

"Vivica. About this marriage. I know that it's not out of love or someone that you want to be with, and I'm sorry for that. But the man you are going to marry is extremely powerful, and you were the only suitable option for him. You know what would happen if I would have refused him? I just…hope that you can understand." Vivica felt her eyes tear up but refused to let them fall. She wrapped her arms around him in a gentle hug.

"I understand father." He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad you do, because I don't want this to burden you."

Yuko looked at them from the sidelines, and gave a small smile. She always knew that Vivica was strong, and her actions from their conversation justified that.

* * *

**In The Uchiha Compound…**

Madara sighed in content as he finished the last of his work. He stood up from his seat and stretched himself out. Then a yawn came forth from him and he looked out the window to judge the time. It was only evening and yet he was just about ready to go to bed. He opened a drawer and pulled out his planner to see what else he had to do. He glanced down and saw that he had to prepare for the first meeting of his soon to be wife. He groaned and threw the planner back where it was.

"What the hell am I even supposed to be preparing for?" He mumbled to himself as he walked out of his study. He then felt a presence. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I can sense you Izuna so get your ass out here." Izuna huffed and then stepped out from his hiding spot and made his way to Madara. He then mimicked his looks by putting up a poker face, and crossing his arms.

"I hear you are having troubles. Allow me to help you then." Izuna said in a deep voice, trying to sound like his older brother. Madara just smirked and started to make his way to his room, with Izuna following close behind. When they reached the room Izuna plopped down on Madara's chair and began speaking.

"Well when the council said they want you to prepare…you literally have to prepare."

"Get to the point Izuna." He said irritably.

"Ok! So you are the one that has to do everything from the moment your wife comes. You have to be the one to greet her at the gates, take her places, and talk to her etcetera."

"So I basically have to plan my day out with her, and get to know her all day."

"Yeah that's about it! Not that hard is it?"

"Not really. But if she is an irritating, brainless idiot…I will have to take drastic measures." He said darkly. Izuna gasped and started to yell.

"You're not going to be killing her!" Madara just chuckled.

"It was just merely a thought. No harm done right?" Izuna just scowled.

"Well keep your thoughts to yourself, you don't want to scare her do you?" Madara smirked and Izuna rolled his eyes and made his way out of his room.

"Just make sure you treat her kindly ok?" He then walked out of the room.

"Hn. What a great piece of advice that was." He then tore off all his clothes and went straight to bed.

"It's better to just get all this over with."

* * *

**If you liked this first chapter please review it. Thank you.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heart Is Deceitful**

**Chapter 2**

I do not own the characters of Naruto. Only my OC's...

* * *

Vivica was in her room pacing back and forth. Her face had a panicked expression, and Yuko was too busy trying to stop her pacing but she couldn't. Her mistress was close to having a nervous breakdown.

"Himura-san you have to stop this panicking of yours!" Vivica momentarily stopped when she heard her servant raise her voice. She looked at her and sighed.

"Sorry Yuko-chan, I'm just a little nervous about meeting him today." Yuko laughed and then crossed.

"A little nervous? I would say a lot! Don't be too nervous, I'm sure he's not all that bad."

"I hope you're right." She smiled.

"I have faith in you Vivica-sama. I believe you'll do fine."

"Thank you for believing in me Yuko-chan."

"Yeah so hurry your up and leave already! I'm the one who gets in trouble if you somehow end up being late!" Vivica's eyes widened, but then she gave a long sigh.

"Okay...I'm ready to go then."

* * *

**With Madara…**

Madara was leaning against the gate of his compound, thinking about how much this day will suck, and would be a waste of his time. He sighed and looked at the road ahead, not seeing the carriage.

"How long does that damndable woman have to take? I've been out here for at least a half an hour." Like the gods heard his complaint a moment later he saw the carriage coming down the road. He stood up straight as it approached and watched as it stopped in front of him. He saw a servant open the door to the carriage and help his "wife" out of it. When she turned to look at him he was surprised at how beautiful she was. She had perfect porcelain skin, and her cheeks had a pink tint to them. She had full lips, and beautiful midnight black hair that went down to her thighs. And her eyes were chocolate brown. She didn't look like a horny wench to him. She may be beautiful, but her personality is what he was truly interested in. He started to make his way over to her, and he noticed how she began to fidget a little. When he stood in front of she bowed down slightly.

"I-it's a pleasure to finally meet you Uchiha-sama." She said nervously. Madara just smirked and gently grabbed her hand and kissed it in a formal manner.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you Himura-san." He said as nicely as he could, without sounding too bitter. He then looked at the servant behind Vivica.

"You may leave now. Pick her up later this evening." The servant nodded and then made the horses turn around and then left. Vivica felt more nervous than ever now. Madara looked at her when she began to shake.

"Are you ok?" He put a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped back slightly from his touch. He frowned at her, and she then started to realize that she's making a fool of herself. She willed herself to calm down and looked back up at him. He gave her a quizzical look.

"Yes I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous is all." Madara nodded his head.

"That's understandable. I would expect you to be." He then put a hand on her waist lightly guiding her towards the entrance of his compound. When she entered she immediately felt watched. It was as if all conversation and movement stopped when they saw her enter through the gates. She saw many people stare at her and talked in hushed whispers among themselves. She kept her gaze downcast to avoid looking at their pointed glares. When they passed the harem she heard many women call her an ugly bitch, that she's weak and stupid, and that she was unworthy to be at Madara's side. Her self-esteem plummeted after those comments, and she gave out a small sigh. All so suddenly she felt Madara stop, and an ominous aura surrounded him. She looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" He ignored her and went to the woman who had the nerve call his wife unworthy. He went up to her and back handed her harshly. She fell to the floor and blood was trickling from her lips.

"You dare call my future wife unworthy you disgusting wench?" He growled out at the woman. She began to whimper.

"I'm s-sorry Madara-sama!" She screamed out but Madara continued.

"You have no right to bad mouth her because you are less than unworthy. You are nothing but dirt beneath her feet. You will treat her with the utmost respect for she is your future matriarch. If you want to continue breathing, I suggest you keep all of your comments to yourself. That goes for all of you." He glared at each and every one of them and they all cowered back at the intensity of his gaze. One girl fell over the table from backing up too far at a fast pace. When he was satisfied he turned back to Vivica. He grabbed her hand and continued on their walk.

Vivica took a glance at Madara's face and saw that he had a huge frown plastered on it, and his grip on her hand was becoming harsh.

"T-thank you for defending me…" His frown ceased as he looked back at her.

"She didn't have the right to talk about you in such a disrespectful manner. I was just defending your pride. Also it seems raising your voice is not in your nature, so it's only obligatory of me to take a stand."

"Even so, I'm still thankful Uchiha-sama."

"Stop calling me that. Madara would be fine. It would be unjust for my wife to be talking to me like that in such a formal way." She nodded her head.

"Okay then…Madara." She tested out his name for the first time. She liked his name, but it didn't match his harsh demeanor. **(Madara means speckles, or spots in Japanese…)**

"I don't believe I've gotten your name yet. Mind telling me?"

"Vivica."

"Vivica?" Madara raised an eyebrow. No one he had ever known had a name as unique as hers. He was expecting a common name like Yukiko. Something along those lines.

"That's a pretty bad ass name." He commented. Vivica's cheeks tinted pink, and he chuckled at her.

"You sure get flustered quickly."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be annoying."

"I never said you were. In fact I like your reactions better than most other women." His confession startled her.

"How so?" She asked, and he pulled her down to sit next to him on a nearby bench in the training field. He gazed at her.

"Most if not all women that I meet for the first time immediately make advances on me, not taking into consideration if I'm interested in them or not. I find it highly disgusting for women to throw themselves at me and try to coax me into sex. The idea is very whorish of them for they probably do that to other men too. And it comes from most royal women as well." Vivica felt his pain. Most men that ask for her hand in marriage all try and make sexual advances on her. She could see the same happening to Madara because he was so handsome. She blushed at her last thought.

"That happens with me too." She said quietly but he heard.

"Nice to know we have that in common. Anyways tell me about yourself." He got comfortable on the bench and put his arm behind it and slightly turned his body to face her. She blushed at how close he was. But she began to speak.

"Well obviously you know that I'm from the Himura clan. I'm 20, I work with children a lot, especially the orphans of war. I want to make them feel safe, even when everything they've ever known was stripped away from them. I want to do anything I can to help…" He stopped to think about what she said. Maybe she was a good candidate for his heir. She seemed really passionate, kind, and honest. Traits that you can rarely find. She was everything he could ever need from a woman. She was perfect. When she spoke she had a melodious voice, and he couldn't help but close his eyes and drown into it. She continued to speak but when she looked at him it looked as if he were asleep. She took that moment to really look at him. He was very handsome. He had pale skin, and high cheekbones. But when she looked at his eyes he looked tired, overworked if you will, and she began to sympathize him. When Madara heard her stop his eyes snapped open. She gasped.

"Why did you stop talking? I was listening." He said.

"Oh. It just looked like you dozed off." Madara smirked and scooted closer to her.

"Continue." And she did.

"Well, when I'm not busy like to paint and read… oh and-."

"What kind of paintings do you make? And what is it that you read?" He cut her off. But she didn't seem to mind.

"I paint landscapes, and nature mostly, and I read a variety of things. I read about the art of battle, jutsus, and herbal medicines. Things like that mostly." Madara looked at her in a perplexed way, but then he smiled at her. Not a forced smile, but a genuine one.

"You are unlike any woman I have ever encountered. And believe me that's a good thing."

"Thank you. And what about yourself?" She blushed.

"There's nothing really to tell. I was the Uchiha leader since the age of 18 after my father passed on. I fought and killed many people in countless battles. Me and my brother Izuna are the only ones in our clan to possess the Mangekyou Sharingan. Oh and I'm continuously drowning in a sea of paperwork every time I get back to my study." Vivica giggled at his last comment.

"Sounds like you're pretty busy all the time. Being the leader and all." Madara sighed.

"Sometimes being a leader doesn't play fair with me, but it does have its moments." She then thought about this arranged marriage, and how he probably didn't want it. It made her feel sad for him, to think that his clan would force him to partake in a loveless marriage. Her clan could not refuse this opportunity either. But she couldn't help but feel bad. She gently grabbed his hand in hers and gazed into his eyes. He looked at her questioningly.

"I-I'm sorry…about all this. I know that you don't want any part in it." She put her head down in shame. Madara was startled. He didn't expect that from her.

"It's really not all that bad. If it's you I'm marrying I'm ok with it." He uttered out. He inwardly scowled for sounding too sentimental. She was the one who was looking at him shocked now. He chuckled at her and then stood up from his spot. He offered her his hand, and she put hers into his larger one.

"Let me show you around. It's best you start getting familiar with the place." Vivica nodded her head and let him guide her.

All the rest of that morning they had been talking, and him being the tour guide for her, showing and explaining everything about the compound. They started to really connect in those hours spent together. At lunch time he took her to a fancy restaurant, and they once again spoke to one another as if it were a common thing. They then again ran into a poor woman who suffered the consequences of calling Vivica something offensive. She had to stop Madara from really injuring the woman, but overall they were having a good time in each other's company. Evening came very soon for them. A servant came in front of them and bowed respectively.

"Himura-sama you're to be sent home now." Vivica slightly frowned. She wondered where the time had gone.

"Just give me a minute. I'll be out." The servant bowed quickly and then left. Vivica sighed.

"I guess I have to go." She then slowly wrapped her arms around his torso, and he put his arms around her smaller frame.

"Thank you for showing me around. It was really fun talking with you too."

"It was my pleasure." He then leant down and lightly pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss. She was very startled by this and her face started to heat up. She knew she was probably as red a tomato. After a moment he pulled away, and was deeply satisfied with her reaction. He then took her hand in his and guided her over to her carriage and helped her inside. He gave her a warm smile.

"I'll be seeing you soon Vivica." She nodded, still speechless. Madara then closed the door and she felt the carriage begin to move. She looked out the window and saw him standing by the gates, watching as she left. She urged forward a small wave, and he simply waved back, then he was out of sight. She sat back and traced her finger on her lips. She thought about how soft his lips were, almost like a feather. And somehow she just couldn't wait to kiss him again.

Madara stared at the empty road in front of him. An array of thoughts went crashing into his head. She wasn't what he expected her to be for a noble. In fact she went against all he thought about, and he liked that. He slightly smiled and started to make his way back to his study to get some work done. Madara felt his brother's presence and turned his head to see him standing right next to him. He raised an eyebrow at how close he was.

"Must you be so close Izuna?" Izuna was grinning like an idiot and crossed his arms.

"Sooooooo how was she? Was she at least _decent_ to you?" Izuna said excitedly. Madara brushed him off and started walking forward completely ignoring his brother. Izuna huffed out and chased after him.

"Hey! I asked you a question my good sir!" Madara sighed.

"Yes she was. In fact she's more than decent to be honest."

"Oooo what's she like then? She really must be something else if you actually like her!" Madara chuckled, and then went deep in thought about his future bride.

"Well her name is Vivica, and in my opinion that's a pretty kick ass name. She's very intelligent and puts up an actual conversation and not useless blabber that most seem to be accustomed to. She's a woman of simple taste, and she's very…beautiful." He then stared off into space when he thought of her. Thinking about all of her quirks, and features that make her who she was. Izuna picked up the tone in his voice when he spoke of her. It sounded as if he…admired her in a way. He smiled and smacked his brother on the back of the head.

"Wake up Madara!" Madara growled at him.

"This Vivica sure sounds like an awesome person. So are you pleased that the council chose this woman for you?"

"They did a pretty fine job for once." Izuna clapped his hands together.

"Good! Cause I didn't want to hear your childish complaining if the woman was not to your liking." Madara rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Izuna. Now get out of my face." Izuna stuck his tongue out at Madara, and then walked away in a different direction. Madara then continued on his way to his study.

* * *

**At The Himura Clan Castle**

"So Vivica-san how was he?" Yuko asked when they reached her room. Vivica plopped on the bed. Her face was still flustered.

"He was so nice to me! He looked so menacing when I first saw him, and his voice was deep and demanding, but he was very sweet." Yuko giggled and plopped on the bed next to her. She decided to ask some more.

"Was he cute?" Vivica smirked and shook her head.

"He wasn't cute…he was handsome. And I mean _really _handsome. It's almost unbelievable that I'm marrying someone like him." Yuko laughed.

"And what happened when you were there. Did anything interesting occur during your stay?"

"Well we spent all morning talking in the fields, and hearing stories from one another. He's a really good listener and seemed interested in what I had to say. He even asked me questions! That's very unusual from men." Yuko noticed a pink hue tinted on Vivica's cheeks, and she smiled.

"If you ask me...I think he actually likes you. From what I've heard from pervious lords who have tried to have their daughters wed to him he always dismisses them, and basically shits on their lives. He's not a very _nice _person at all, but from what you said, he must really think your worthy of him." Vivica's eyes widened.

"You mean he's not nice at all? Did he really reject all of those women?" She asked and Yuko nodded her head. Vivica couldn't help but feel special now. She over many women was the sole person that Madara actually acknowledged.

"Yes. He rejected every single one, and sent all of them home crying and feeling worthless. He's called a cold hearted demon by a lot of people." Vivica frowned at this.

"Well I don't know why they are making such horrid statements about him. He's not anything like that at all. People have just misjudged him as a person. They probably can't handle his _way_ of honesty." She said confidently and Yuko agreed with her.

"I'm glad that you had a good day with him Himura-san. I'm sure you're tired now after your long day, so I'll leave now." She bowed to her. Vivica shook her hands in front of her face.

"No need to act like that with me Yuko-chan. We've been friends since we were just children, and it's weird." Yuko smiled.

"Okay then Vivica. Goodnight." She then closed the door and left. Vivica sighed and then got up to go to her dresser. She began to strip down and get dressed into her sleeping gown. It was just a thin white silky material. She was beginning to get into the bed until she felt an eerie presence. She gasped when cool air hit her skin. When she turned her head towards the window and gasped at who she saw.

"W-what are you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heart Is Deceitful **

**Chapter 3**

**I really suck at action scenes, so I tend to make them relatively short...and you will understand where in this chapter. I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

"W-what are _you _doing here?"

The man had blonde long hair that was tied back in a low ponytail, and his bangs were unruly. He was casually leaning against the wall by the window from where he came from. He had a glint in his stormy grey eyes that she didn't like. He smirked at her but said nothing of her outburst a moment ago. Yatsuo is the young general of her father's army. He has had an infatuation with her for 2 years now, but she has never reciprocated. She didn't have any feelings romantically towards him, but he never seemed to get the message that she was not interested. He has made many advances on her but chose not to tell her father for he will kill this man. Vivica didn't want to hold the burden of someone's death on her shoulders. She took a step back from him when he started to move towards her. He caressed her cheek and she turned her face away from him when he tried to kiss her but ended up pecking her cheek and he frowned at that.

"Why are you here Yatsuo?"

"I came here to talk to you Vivica..." She then pushed him off of her harshly and stepped at least 5 feet away from him. When he made a move to go near her she raised a hand to stop him in his tracks. She sighed.

"Say what you need to say and then leave. I am in no mood for your advances on me." She tried to say as calmly as she could without sounding scared. She was always weary when she was around him. She never knew what he could try and do so she had to be cautious for her own sake. His frown deepened when he looked at her.

"I heard you are getting married…" He said out of nowhere. News truly does travel fast. This information was only released to her a not even a week ago, and yet others knew as well. She then nodded her head.

"Yes I am. And what's it to you? If I'm correct this is none of your business." She said defiantly and he chuckled and stepped closer to her. She stiffened when he was standing right in front of her now.

"Of course it's my business. You're my lover after all." Vivica shuttered at the sound of that word coming out of his mouth.

"We are not lovers." She said through gritted teeth. She was really getting tired of this. This has been going on for too long. She needed to beat this fact into his thick skull.

"Do not deny it Vivica-_sama_. You love and desire me just as much as I love and desire you." He grabbed her by her wrists in a painful grip and then pinned her harshly to the wall behind her with his body caging her in. She didn't move though. She had to remain calm from having a breakdown. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She looked into his eyes and glared at him, with all of the little strength she had inside herself.

"Don't you get it Yatsuo? I do not love you! Why can't you understand that?!" Yatsuo growled and then smacked her harshly across the face. Her head snapped side and then she fell to the floor with a small cry. He then grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her up so she was once again in front of him. Her eyes looked dazed but strong. She refused to cry. Blood came oozing from her busted lip. Her head felt so dizzy.

"So you would go love and marry this other bastard while I have been here and loved you first?! How can you fucking do that to me?! How fair is that?" He screamed at her. Her face was still void of emotion at his outburst. He sighed dejectedly and tried to embrace her but she kicked him right in the "spot" and he doubled over grabbing it. He breathed hard and looked up towards Vivica.

"That was a cheap shot."

"Anything to get away from you will suffice." Yatsuo gave a pitiful laugh as he let himself up off the ground.

"Look…I'm just worried about you."

"Well stop worrying! I don't need anyone, especially _you _worrying about me!"

"I just don't want this asshole to hurt you. Madara is known for being the deity of evil." Vivica felt her eyes water up. She kept wondering why people keep saying those things about Madara. Were they true? Was he really like that? Was he really as bad as people made him out to be? She shook the tears away.

"I don't believe you. Madara is a good man and I'm sure of it!" She couldn't help but ask herself why she was defending him. She had only just met him today, but from actually talking with him, she knew that they just cliqued together, and Yatsuo was just trying to confuse her. She glared at him.

"If anything…you are the one that hurts me the most Yatsuo. And this wasn't the first time you have hurt me either. I can't take it anymore…" She said with a shaky breath and Yatsuo started to try and go to her but she went further away. He looked at her sadly and was about to speak when but she raised her hand once again to stop him. She then pointed to the window.

"Leave me alone Yatsuo. I don't want to see you anymore otherwise I will report to my father that you have been abusing me. If you think I'm kidding just _try me._" He sweat dropped and looked away in shame and then walked over to the window. He knew her father was vicious when provoked. He fought alongside him so it's only natural that he knew how powerful he was. He looked back at her.

"I'm sorry Vivica. For hurting you…but I will never go away from you. I still love you, and I'll be damned if I ever lose you to someone else." He then jumped out the window and she immediately ran to it and locked it up. What he said made her shiver. He was too persistent and it was starting to really scare her. She went to the bathroom to observe herself. She gasped at the bruise on her left cheek. There is no way of covering that up, but she would try as much as she could. She gasped when she realized Madara is coming over in a couple of days. She hoped to God that the bruise would go away until then but she highly doubted it. She sighed and went over to her bed. She would think about it until the time was right.

* * *

**2 days later…**

2 days have passed and the bruises were still there quite noticeably. She walked fanatically around her room not knowing what to do to cover them. She couldn't go to a healer, because then the healer would tell her father, so that was out of the question. Vivica only told Yuko of the incident and she had promised not to tell, and now was currently trying to get her to stop moving. It was like her first day of going to Madara's all over again but worse. She didn't want Madara to see her bruises, and she was nervous to see him again because of what she has heard about him. She didn't know what to believe anymore but from what she saw 2 days ago he was a kind man. He never once made her feel uncomfortable aside from that good bye kiss. She then stopped and blushed on the memory. Yuko all of a sudden hopped on Vivica and she fell. She gasped and looked at Yuko.

"What was that for?" Yuko smiled at her and helped her up.

"You wouldn't stop pacing again so I had to stop you somehow. Anyways you need to hurry. Madara can be coming at any second now, and we have to do something with that bruise!" Vivica scolded herself for being childish and wasting time.

"Shit! I'm such an idiot!"

"No worries we can cover it up with-." But it was too late. After a second someone knocked on the door. Vivica blanched and quickly ran in the direction of the bathroom, hiding in it and locking the door. Yuko after making sure her mistress was secure immediately walked to the door and opened it. She almost fell on the floor when she saw a dashing man with very long spiky black hair and deep obsidian eyes. He was _very _handsome. He raised an eyebrow at the woman. Her mouth was opening and closing looking like a dying fish.

"Is Vivica in there?" The woman got lost in his deep masculine voice, but then nodded her head dumbly.

"Uh y-yeah Vivica is in the bathroom but she'll be out. You can have a seat in her room and wait if you want." She opened the door all the way and let Madara in. He brushed past her and sat on Vivica's bed, getting comfortable.

"You may leave now servant." He said coldly, and Yuko clumsily bowed down and then excused herself from the room, closing the door behind her. He scoffed at that girl's foolish reaction to him. So typical. He sighed and leaned back in her bed and observed her room. It was very spacious and comfortable. The room reeked of her pleasant and unique scent. He loved her smell, not that he would ever say that to her. He closed his eyes and waited for her to come out of the bathroom. After a total of 10 minutes she never came out, and he decided to see what's up. He abruptly stood up from his spot and made his way to the bathroom door. He knocked on it a couple times but there was no answer. He then tried to open the door but it was locked. He grunted.

"Vivica would you open the door? It's just me." He said and he heard shuffling from the other side of the door.

"H-hi Madara-kun how are you?" She said in a voice that was a little _too _friendly.

"I'm waiting..." He dismissed her hello because he knew it was fake. She took in a deep breath, and tried to keep her heart rate down.

"I…I don't want to come out." She said. And Madara sighed and leaned on the door.

"And why not? Is it because of me?" He said with a smirk on his face.

"N-no not at all! It's just that I can't…" She thought about how stupid she must appear to him right now. Madara was beginning to get annoyed. Now he knew something was up, and she wasn't telling him.

"I _will _break down this door if I have to. So just open it." He said darkly. Vivica shivered at his voice. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't let him see her in the state she's in right now, but it seems inevitable at the moment. She was going to speak to him again but she was too late. The door was then smashed open and Madara swooped in and picked her up. She was startled by how fast everything went. When Madara had set her down in the other room she immediately turned her face away from him. He scowled.

"What's your problem? Do you not want to see me or something?" He then grasped her chin and made her turn her head towards him. She swallowed nervously. She then looked at his face. His eyes were wide as he looked at her cheek, and swollen lip. His features then turned dark. He gently rubbed the bruise and looked back at her. He was angry. Very angry.

"Who the hell put their hands on you?" He grounded out. Vivica flinched.

"Please don't worry about it. It's nothing okay?" She pleaded to him but he wasn't having it.

"Well it sure as hell means something to me! Tell me who did this to you so I can tear his god damn throat out!" He yelled at her.

"I'm telling you it's nothing. I just r-ran into something that's all!" She tried to brush past him but he grabbed her arm and put her right back in her spot in front of him.

"Don't you dare try and fucking lie to me woman!"

"I…"

She looked out the window. The training field was right across and she saw Yatsuo commanding all of his men. He then looked at her, and she shivered horribly. Madara directed his gaze out the window and spotted the man. He noticed how she tensed when the male had gazed at her. He came to the conclusion that this was the man that had put his hands on his wife. He looked back at her.

"He's the one who did it didn't he?" Vivica cringed. He wasn't supposed to find out. She damned her body for exposing him her fear. He scowled, and took her silence as a yes.

"He will be no more by the time I'm done with him." He started to walk towards the window. Vivica internally screamed. She quickly grabbed his arm, trying to pull him back.

"N-no! Madara don't!" He growled and roughly pulled his arm from Vivica's grasp and jumped out of her window and then charged full force at Yatsuo. Vivica gasped and ran to the window.

"Please don't kill him!"

She yelled out with worry, but once again Madara didn't hear her. He immediately anchored his fist back and delivered a blow against Yatsuo's face. He managed to break some of his teeth for they flew out of his mouth along with blood. He skidded back and slammed into a tree breaking it on impact. Madara's eyes began to spin furiously into his Sharingan. All of the surrounding men saw his eyes, and then felt the dark aura radiating off of him, and immediately backed down from trying to help their general.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Attack him you fools!" Yatsuo screamed out. Blood was coming down his mouth. But to his dismay his men seemed to just stand there looking scared. Yatsuo cursed under his breath. His whole entire face hurt so badly that he couldn't even see straight. He stood up slowly and looked at Madara and scowled.

"I don't know who the fuck you are, or where you came from, but I'm going to kick your ass!" He then ran at Madara, preforming hand signs.

"Suiton: Suiryuuben!" He blew out speeding bullets of water with high speed at Madara. Yatsuo frowned when he saw Madara do nothing to try and dodge them. He just kept running straight for him. All of a sudden blue skeletal figure that looked like ribs went around him and blocked the water bullets from hitting him, then it disappeared as quickly as it came. He had not one scratch on him.

"What the hell was that?" He asked himself, but immediately had to duck in so he wouldn't get hit in the face again. He spun and tried to kick Yatsuo in the stomach, but he used his arms to block it. Madara jumped off of his body and did a backflip. When he was in midair he smirked, then did hand signs of his own.

"Katon: Gouka Mekkyaku!" He blew out a massive flame that engulfed the vast majority of the training field. All the men below him pulled back and ran as fast as they could. Staring in astonishment at his power. Yatsuo tried to escape it but before he could even move he was already trapped. His right arm and leg caught flame and he screamed out in pain. The fire died down and the earth was blackened, sizzling with smoke. Madara landed on the ground gracefully and watched triumphantly as Yatsuo writhed in agony. He chuckled and made his way over to the man.

"Hn. That battle didn't even last a minute and you're already down and wounded. I had so much breaking to do with your body yet, but you have already fallen. Pathetic. And you call yourself a general." Yatsuo looked up at Madara with so much hate. He cringed as he turned to get up.

"I will not let you defeat me that easily!" He quickly pulled out a kunai knife and ran at Madara with what little strength he had left. Madara had a sadistic smirk on his face the whole entire time, and this infuriated Yatsuo.

"Die!" He went to stab him, but Madara easily grabbed him by his wrist. With an evil sneer he broke it.

"ARGHHH!" Yatsuo went backwards several feet and fell to his knees, trying to get through the pain. Madara couldn't stand this anymore, and his amused look finally melted to the hatred he truly felt for that man.

"I've had enough of you." He was about to attack Yatsuo but then he felt arms wrap around his torso temporarily stopping him. He looked down and saw Vivica and tears were falling from her eyes. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Please stop." She had to stop Madara from killing him. If she did not, she would forever feel like a murderer herself. Madara looked back at Yatsuo and scowled.

"I will not stop. This pathetic fool had laid his filthy hands on you and now I'm going to extinguish him! I will kill him for daring to touch you at all! He will die by _my _hand." Was this the Madara everyone feared? She didn't want to believe it. She put her hands on both sides of his face and pulled him down towards her own. Their lips finally touched and she began to kiss him. Madara's eyes widened but then he closed them as well and kissed her back with more force. He wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her closer to himself in a possessive manner. She couldn't help but appreciate and admire his devotion to her. The way he flung himself at someone who hurt her. It really showed how much he would protect her when they will finally be together. They broke apart when they heard Yatsuo pick himself up off the ground. He was panting hard.

"You fucking asshole! Stay away from her!" He ran at them as fast as he could, and Madara pushed Vivica behind him. Yatsuo was preforming hand signs but stopped when he heard someone shout…

"STOP!" Vivica's father's booming voice stopped Yatsuo from charging. He looked back at his master and immediately bowed.

"Himura-sama." He said lowly. He looked around at the training field and frowned.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked and Yatsuo glared daggers at Madara.

"That idiot over there is the cause of all of this. He came out of nowhere and began attacking me for no reason, destroying the training field in the process!" Madara began shaking with anger, and Vivica stroked his arm to calm him down. Vivica's father looked over at him.

"Is this true Madara-sama?" Yatsuo's blood went cold. He just fought _the _Madara Uchiha. That is why he lost so easily. Like an ant being crushed, with no effort at all.

"I do not deny it, and I will pay for all of the damage Mayuri-sama. But that isn't what's important." He glared at Yatsuo who then nervously swallowed.

"Go on." Mayuri urged Madara to continue. He then turned and grabbed Vivica from behind him and presented her to her father. He gaped at the harsh bruise on her cheek, and the bruises around her wrists. She had her head down, and tried to avoid eye contact with her father.

"Are you aware that the general of your army was abusing your own daughter?! That is the reason I attacked him. That is the reason I want to be the one to erase him from his pitiful existence!" Madara bit out. Yatsuo looked petrified and wished that he was invisible. Mayuri walked up to his daughter, and caressed her cheek.

"How long has this been going on Vivica? Please tell me what happened." Vivica looked away in shame.

"For 2 years. H-he has made many sexual advances on me. And when I refused him… he beats me." Mayuri's chakra began to flare and the air began to become thick and stuffy. He turned his attention to Yatsuo who then began to shake in fear.

"Madara. Take my daughter away from here. She does not need to see what is about to happen." Madara frowned.

"But Mayuri-sama. I want this just as much as you!" Mayuri shook his head.

"I will be the one to do it. He has deceived me, and he is my general. I will do as I see fit. And besides…Vivica needs you." Madara's frown ceased, and he looked at Vivica. She looked so sorrowful, and he knew as well that he needed to console her. He nodded to Mayuri and then scooped up a defeated looking Vivica and fled to the Uchiha compound.

After reaching his destination he went up to his room still carrying Vivica. She was stone still and quiet, and annoyingly it worried him. When he reached his room he slowly set her on top of his bed. He then sat next to her. She was still quiet, with a lost look in her eyes. He groaned in annoyance.

"Don't tell me you feel bad for that fool idiot!" He said agitatedly. Vivica flinched at the harshness of his voice. She shrunk down.

"I can't help it…I feel like I was the sole reason he has to die." Madara scoffed and then crossed his arms.

"It's his own fault for his death. HE shouldn't have been putting his hands on you. Especially the fact that he thought he could get away with it. Bastard…" Vivica looked at him thoughtfully. She then put her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Madara…for caring." His eyes widened and his cheeks turned a light pink color. He looked away from her with a frown on his face. He absolutely hated it when people tried to make him sound so sentimental. It made him sound so weak, and he does not tolerate weakness.

"I have no choice because you're going to be my wife. It's only natural that I care about you…" She nodded her head.

"Even so…I still appreciate it." She then boldly leant up and kissed him. He felt his heart beat fast in his chest. Never had he felt this feeling before in his life. It was unexplainable but pleasant. Then he took the time to think about how pleasant her kisses were. It was like heaven to him and he wanted more of it. Before he could really respond someone knocked on the door and they pulled apart slowly still looking at each other. While Madara's face was blank Vivica's was flustered. He smirked and then directed his attention to the door.

"Enter!" He shouted out and the door opened. A young woman came in and bowed.

"Uchiha-sama, Lord Himura is here to take his daughter back home." Madara nodded and waved the servant off.

"She'll be down in a minute. You're dismissed." The woman then exited. Madara sighed and looked back at Vivica. She still looked embarrassed and looked down to avoid his gaze. He leaned over and grasped her chin. He had a grin plastered on his face.

"Don't turn away from me. And stop being so embarrassed. You're the one that started it anyways." He then pecked her lips. She was just a wreck right now. He stood up and offered his hand to her. She easily put her hand in his and then he guided the way out of the room with their fingers intertwined.

As the two approached Mayuri raised his eyebrow and had a small smile on his face. He was glad that the two were starting to like each other, and it made him less worried when the marriage will come along. Madara nodded towards Mayuri when he approached him.

"Did you finish him off?" He asked and Mayuri grunted.

"Of course I did. I made damn sure well I killed that traitor slowly for EVER touching my daughter." Vivica shuddered at her father's voice. There was so much malice in it, and it disturbed her. But in the end she knew he was just protecting her and that made her happy. She walked in front of her father.

"I'm sorry…for not telling you about Yatsuo. I was just afraid of what he might do, and how I might feel." Mayuri pulled his daughter to his chest in an embrace. And she felt tears prick at her eyes.

"It's okay. He's gone now, and you don't have to worry about him anymore." She nodded her head and he pulled away. He gave her a warm smile.

"Are you ready to go now?" Vivica nodded her head and then he turned to leave. She went to follow but Madara abruptly snatched her wrist and turned her to face him. He had an evil glint in his eyes. She gulped.

"Y-Yes?"

"If anyone so much as touches you, threatens you, or tries to do anything to you at all _tell me. _Do not let some asshole try and take advantage of you, and keep it a secret. I will personally seek him out and kill him. Do you understand?" He said harshly. Vivica smiled at him.

"I will I promise." His face softened slightly and he kissed her forehead, and then nudged her towards her father.

"Get going." He watched as Vivica and her father went into the carriage that was awaiting them, and then saw them slowly go away down the road.

He thought about the last time he saw her. The way she just somehow charmed him in a sense no other woman ever had. He saw women as weak, and pitiful creatures that have no place in his world. A nuisance. An object. But her…She was special and he knew it. A part of him actually _liked _her. And her innocence. She was so naïve but strong. While the darker half of him wanted to break her and rid her of her innocence. A part of him that wants to save her but also destroy her. To completely dominate her so that she'll submit only to him. The thought of another man ever touching her made his blood boil. HE was the only one that could ever touch her and hurt her. No one else. He grinned cruelly and then made his way back into the compound.

"You belong to me, and only me. No one can ever have you but myself."

* * *

**Yes Madara will be a bastard at times. But PLEASE review if you like this so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

One month has went by at a fast pace and her wedding was today. From what she had heard the wedding is going to be private, just between her, Madara, and the priest. It was relieving to her. She didn't have to worry about having a whole bunch of people watching her. Today was also the day she is going to be officially leaving her father's fortress to live with Madara. She looked around in the room that was once hers. She wasn't all that thrilled but she wasn't disappointed either. She really liked Madara and would probably be happy with him. She looked at herself in her mirror in the bathroom. She was wearing her mother's Yukata and she loved it. She smiled and thought about her mother.

"Dear mom. If you're listening I just wanted to say…I'm getting married. I'm getting married to one of the strongest men in these warring states, and he's really sweet. I wish you could've met him, you would like him just as much as I do. He's really handsome too." She giggled at the last part.

"And…thank you for this kimono. It's beautiful and I'm happy I have the honor of wearing it. Rest in peace ma. I love you." She smiled sadly and tried to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. She held in her breath and willed them away. She missed her mother, and this time in her life she really needed her. She jumped slightly when she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes! Come in!" A male servant strode in and bowed down to her.

"You're to be attending your ceremony now Milady. Please come so I may escort you." Vivica nodded her head and followed the man. Her heart was skyrocketing out of her chest. She couldn't explain the nervousness that she felt. She would be unionizing with Madara, and this was a lot to take in. But deep down she knows that she unmistakably in love with him, and cannot imagine life with anyone else but him.

When they reached the ritual room the servant opened the large oak doors revealing Madara and the priest already there at the altar. Madara looked back at Vivica, and his eyes widened. He was stunned at how good she looked. The way her hair was pinned up and some strands of her bangs were falling freely down her face. She looked perfect. Madara being the alert person he was then cast his gaze to the male servant who was eyeing Vivica in a perverted matter as she walked towards the altar. Madara lowly growled and the man heard it. He had a look of horror on his face before he shakily closed the door and left. He smirked and then looked at Vivica, who was now standing right next to him. He gently took her hand and kissed it.

"You look beautiful." While his attire was black hers was white. The perfect symbol of both yin and yang. The priest smiled and then began to speak.

"Kami from the heavens above we are gathered here today to unite these two people as one." He then looked at Madara. **(I don't have a damn clue as to how Japanese weddings were done back then, so I'm just making this up…xD)**

"Do you Madara Uchiha take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? And to protect her no matter what until the day you die?"

"I Uchiha Madara will take this woman to be my wife. And to protect her no matter the cost even if that means sacrificing my own life." He sounded very serious and Vivica had a ghost of a smile on her face. The priest then directed his attention to her.

"And do you Vivica Himura take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To care, and love him for the rest of your days on earth?"

"I Himura Vivica will take this man to be my husband. And yes I will forever love and care for this man until the end of my days. And to never leave him." Madara internally smirked. He would make sure that she kept that promise.

"Now to completely unify this bond, Madara Uchiha you may now kiss the bride." Madara leaned over and grasped Vivica's chin and brought her lips to his in a searing kiss He had no shame as he kissed her that way in front of the priest. In fact the priest just smiled politely the whole time. When Madara pulled away the priest announced his congratulations to them and then dismissed them. Madara and Vivica both bowed to the priest and then left the room.

When they exited they saw Mayuri right in front of the door with a huge smile on his face. He walked up to them and embraced them both. It was awkward. Madara frowned while Vivica blushed.

"I am so happy for both of you! I am just can't contain it!" He started to laugh cry. Madara rolled his eyes, thinking how this man was too emotional. Vivica smiled finally and embraced her father back.

"I'm glad you're happy father. I wouldn't have liked if you were disappointed." Mayuri let them go and then proceeded to ruffle his daughter's hair, completely messing it up. She scowled.

"Stop doing that! I hate it when you do that to me." Madara smirked at her.

"Ok I won't do it anymore."

"Thank you!" She said in annoyance, and all Mayuri could do was chuckle.

"Alright squirt! Oh and Vivica do you mind leaving for a minute. I need to have a word with Madara…alone" She looked between the two of them, in a confused manner.

"Vivica. Why don't you go wait for me at the gates? I'll be there in a little bit." She nodded her head and then turned and left to go to the gates. She would wait for him there. When Madara saw Vivica leave he directed his gaze to Mayuri.

"What is it that you need Himura-sama?" His happy façade slipped and seriousness overcame him. He gave Madara an apprehensive look.

"Madara I know of your reputation around these parts." He gave Mayuri an indifferent look, and crossed his arms.

"And what is it that you know about it?"

"You are known to be a very sadistic, brutal and manipulative man. My daughter is a gentle soul and can break very easily. What I'm trying to say is, if you so much as hurt her in any way…I will not hesitate to kill you." Madara glared at him.

"As if _you_ could ever kill me. But just know this my lord. I would never hurt Vivica. I will protect her no matter what happens." His eyes displayed an evil spark within them. Mayuri shivered. But then sighed.

"I trust you Madara. I also have high respect for you and I believe in what you say. I will see you later at the wedding dinner, but I will not bring up this topic." He put his hand on Madara's shoulder.

"Just take good care of her, and make her happy. She's all I have left." Madara nodded his head.

"I will." Mayuri smiled and then walked away. Madara watched him until he can no longer see him. He then turned away to walk towards the gates. He then thought about Vivica.

"I said I would protect her no matter what. I can promise that. But I said I would never hurt her. I don't know if I can promise that one request." He then saw Vivica and smiled at her. He picked her up bridal style and kissed her.

"H-hey! What were you and my dad talking about?"

"We were just talking about the wedding dinner that's going to be happening later on."

"Oh! That's right! I really need to fix my hair before we go there." Madara rolled his eyes.

"Obviously. It looks like a birds nest." She slapped his arm and scowled at him.

"It's not my fault. My father made everything fall out of place…ass." He chuckled at her.

"I see. Ready to go then?" She smiled and nuzzled her head into his chest.

"Yes. Let's go." He then took off at breakneck speed, which further ruined her hair. And then she slapped him again…

* * *

**1 year later…**

Vivica was lying in her bed alone. The other side of the bed was occupied by no one. It has been that way for 3 months. Madara hasn't been speaking to her at all in these past months either. Their marriage was going great. Even perfectly. He was attentive, loving, and patient. The perfect husband. He would be _literally _connected to her hip all day, doing everything he could to make her happy. But all of a sudden nothing. He has been ignoring her, not even glancing her way when they crossed paths in the hallways. He even resorted to working very late just to avoid her throughout the day. She can't understand what's happening. She felt tears forming in her eyes, and felt them slide down her face.

"Madara…what have I done wrong?" She then began to cry into her pillow. Hugging it to her chest as if she was embracing him.

"I love you so much! What have I done wrong? I don't understand!" She shouted into her pillow. She then began to drift off in another depressed night alone…

Madara was lying head first in his stack of papers apparently sleeping. It was all ruined when Izuna burst through the door and then proceeded to flip the table over. All of the papers and the table itself went on top of Madara. He gave a loud grunt as everything went on him. Izuna put a finger to his lips in a childish manner.

"Oops. Did I do that?" He said innocently. Madara growled and threw the table off of him and charged at Izuna grabbing him by his shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing Izuna?!"

"Just trying to wake you up brother." Madara scowled.

"Have you even stopped to realize you scattered important papers all over the damn place?" Izuna didn't look fazed in the least and still had a silly grin plastered on his face.

"Yes I did know that there was important papers." He said blandly. Madara tightened his hold.

"Then why did you do that?" He said angrily. Izuna's face went dark.

"Because there is something more important than these ridiculous papers."

"Yeah? And what would that be." Izuna frowned.

"Your wife…" Madara's eyes widened significantly and he pushed Izuna away from him.

"I don't want to talk about this right now!" Madara said in frustration and began to push his way past his brother but Izuna grabbed Madara's shoulder and pulled him back.

"Then when are you ever going to? You have done nothing but make Vivica worry herself sick over you. Did you know that she cries every night praying to be in your arms again? For almost 3 months you have been avoiding her Madara! She thinks that you do not love her…"

Madara felt every muscle in his body tense. He knew that Vivica was the light of his darkened and depraved life. And for these past months his love for her grew very intense. It grew so much that a part of him wanted to terminate that love and release that light. He did not want to hurt her and avoiding her will protect her from his unintentional wrath he will spread onto her. Madara looked up at his brother.

"I…love her Izuna. I love her so much…that I would hurt her or even kill her. And I can't let that happen. She means too much to me. I don't know what to do with myself." He said after moments of silence. Izuna nodded.

"I understand that Madara. But in the end…you must control yourself. Fight away that part of yourself, and don't let it take you over. And also staying away from her is only going to make your situation worse. You must tell her how you feel directly otherwise you'll end up losing her." Madara's eyes blazed in fury.

"I will not lose her."

"If you continue down the path you are going now. You will…" Madara was now seething with anger and brushed past his brother and out of his office. Izuna sighed.

"At least I got him out of here." He then left to go to his room.

Madara was walking harshly on the wooden floor and to his room. Vivica would surely be up at this hour crying her eyes out. His heart twitched. He didn't want to make her unhappy. He wanted her to smile, and enjoy life. But he didn't know if he could control himself any longer. He has to talk to her, and it has to be _now._ When he reached the door he slid it open and saw his wife by the far window on her knees crying. When she heard the door open she gasped and stood up. Who she saw made her heart stop.

"M-Madara? Is that you?" He closed the door behind him and made his way to his wife. She shivered when he touched her arm, and he was sad by that.

"Vivica…" He gently took her hand and guided her to the large bed. He sat her down beside him and retracted his hands from her. She was shaking and it irritated him. He looked away from her and at the wall on the other side of him.

"I just want…to apologize for my absence. And I hope that I haven't caused you any sort of pain. I'm sorry…" He meant every word, but the way he came out and said it with no emotion or eye contact made him seem as if he didn't care. Vivica scrunched her eyebrows together.

"Was that your idea of an apology? You don't even look me in the eyes and say it! Why? What have I done to make you hate me so much Madara?" She felt tears slide down her face once again. And sobs wracked through her body. Madara remained as he was. He couldn't look at her or else he might do something he might regret. But what she said next made him crack.

"You don't love me!" She cried out at him and he snapped his head in her direction and smacked her. She fell on the floor and Madara stood up and grabbed her by the collar of her Yukata bringing her to face him. Fear. That was the only thing that he saw present on her face.

"Do you have any fucking idea how much I love you?! I love you so much I would kill you Vivica! That's why I had to stay away from you!" He shouted. Vivica's heart stopped beating for a second.

"Y-you would…kill me?" She whispered. Madara's eyes glazed over. As if there was some type of transformation.

"Yes." He then quickly picked up Vivica and threw her on the bed harshly, and then pinned himself on top of her leaning down to her ear.

"Allow me to _love _you Vivica." She squeaked when he ripped her Yukata from her body and threw it on the floor. She looked up at him with panic in her eyes.

"Madara please stop!" He wasn't listening to her though and then proceeded to rip her underwear off of her as well. She was now completely bare to him. The look in his eyes were not lust but determination. He then shed his own clothes off of him and threw them in a random direction. He ducked down into her inner thigh and started rubbing her sensitive folds with two of his fingers. She mewled at the sudden pleasure. He kept teasing her but then suddenly slipped a finger inside of her. She cried out at the sudden intrusion and arched her back.

Madara began to move his finger in and out of her in a slow motion. His finger gliding perfectly within her now that she was wet. He then added another finger and she cried out.

"M-Madara." He began to move his fingers even faster within her. Hitting them directly in the right spot. After a couple minutes of his ministrations she began to feel an odd building of pressure below her stomach and that was it. She felt as if it burst.

"AHHHH!" She felt her inner walls clench around Madara's fingers. He took his fingers out from inside her. He smirked as he licked his fingers clean of her wetness. She was breathing raggedly. But that was not the end. Madara bent down and kissed her lips, before whispering to her.

"_My _turn." He harshly grabbed her waist and slammed himself right into her core. She screamed as she felt his large endowment rip through her virgin walls. He had deflowered her. She struggled from the pain, thrashing beneath him.

"P-please take it out it hurts!" She tried to pry him off but it was like trying to push a mountain. He was extremely strong and he pushed her hands away. He began to roughly slide himself in and out of her, and didn't even give her time to adjust to his size. The pain was excruciating. She felt as if she was being ripped into from the inside out. She began to cry and this irritated Madara. He gripped her throat with one of his hands while the other one kept her waist in place so he could continue.

"Don't you dare shed those damndable tears! You failed to notice how much I actually love you, and now I'm showing you!" He shouted as his grip on her throat tightened. She tried once again to push him off but it was useless. Her strength was weakening. In the end she couldn't withstand him and he had his way with her. Completely battering her body as he did so.

* * *

**Time skip…**

Madara was still shoving himself in and out of her, but now at a fast pace. He felt him reaching his end. He grunted as he released himself within her. He couldn't think. But the only thing that came to his mind was that he hurt her. He had failed to save her from himself.

When he pulled away from her he saw what he had done to her body. Bruises everywhere. He had marred her perfect skin. Her virgin blood was a deep hue in the sheets. He hurt her, and had not even realized it. When he looked into her eyes they were dull, as if they were lifeless. She was unmoving. His heart began to beat rapidly in his chest, and his breathing became erratic.

"V- Vivica?" He shook her, but she did not move. He became paranoid and cradled her form to his chest. He then put two fingers over the pulse on her neck. It was very slow and weak. He damned himself over and over again, while the other half of him laughed in dark amusement. It applauded him in his success of destroying this woman. He put her down and put on his pants that he had tossed away hours ago. He then grabbed his black haori and wrapped it around Vivica. He picked her up carefully and sprinted out the room. He had to find a medic and quick.

When he reached the medical ward he burst through the doors and people began to screech out in fright from him breaking through the doors. He scowled at the medics that stopped to stare at him with curiosity.

"Don't just stand there HELP HER god dammit!" He roared at them. They all shivered in fear but then sprang into action. They went at his side and tried to take her, but he was reluctant to let her go. In the end he did and he watched as they took her away quickly to an unoccupied room. He tried to follow but they stopped him. A young Uchiha medic shook her head.

"Please don't take this offensive Madara-sama…but it would be best if you leave." He looked down in shame. Then he slowly turned his back on them and left. He did not need to make things worse than what had already happened tonight.

When he exited the ward he immediately felt sick. Disgusted with himself for what he did to the only person he gave a damn about. He ran over by a nearby tree and fell to his hands and knees and vomited. He hated himself at that moment. He felt like a monster. He never wanted for that situation to turn out the way he did. He never intended to hurt her, but he lost it when she shouted those words, and then blank. He could remember nothing.

Then he became angry, and confused. A deep urge to kill pushed itself into his very soul. He stood up and walked away towards the entrance of the compound. He then sprinted off into the forest awaiting him. After about 30 minutes of running his eyes fell prey on a group of Senju warriors. There were a lot of them. He smirked.

"This is perfect." He then hopped down in front of them to let his presence be known. They gasped and stepped back.

"It's Madara Uchiha! KILL HIM!" The men then all charged at him. Madara felt a wave of euphoria hit him. Yes. This was exactly what he needed at the moment.

* * *

**Please Review  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heart Is Deceitful **

**Chapter 5**

**I would really like to thank the people that took the time to review. It's very much appreciated! Well here's chapter 5 so enjoy ^_^**

* * *

"30 dead Hashirama! They were some of our best too! You know it was those Uchiha bastards that killed them!" Tobirama yelled out in frustration. Hashirama shook his head.

"You shouldn't be quick to judge brother. Why would they attack us for no apparent reason?"

"Because they are our worst enemies! If it was our Senju men that found Uchiha as sitting ducks we would have killed them too! Or have you forgotten that?" Hashirama sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I know…I just wish that both of our clans can find a way to coexist with one another." He said sadly. Tobirama scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Your wishful thinking will be the end of you. The Uchiha and Senju will _never _find peace together. There will always and forever be strife between us. And besides the Uchiha are nothing but evil, and would only tarnish the peace we _could _find."

"You do not know that Tobirama! If you continue with that attitude of yours we WILL never find peace with one another. We have to stay optimistic." Tobirama frowned and turned his back on his brother.

"Think what you will Hashirama. I will not sit here and listen to this useless banter of yours yet again. I have more important matters to deal with." He then left. Hashirama sighed once again and sat down on his chair and looked out the window. The sun was just beginning to rise in the sky from the night that had once been there. He put his arm on the table and rested his head on his hand.

"Why must there always be conflict?" Hashirama then thought about Madara. At one point they had been friends but then…it failed completely. Madara had turned away from him focusing on the wellbeing of his clan and saw Hashirama as nothing but a _Senju_. His enemy and rival. Tobirama had no qualms. He had always despised the Uchiha.

"Madara. Won't we ever see eye to eye?" He laughed bitterly.

"One can only hope." He then got up to leave to his quarters.

* * *

**2 weeks later at the Uchiha Compound…**

Madara was sitting next to Vivica's bed solemnly looking at her coma-like state. She hasn't wakened ever since the night he had taken her. He knit his brows in frustration and held her cold hand gently in his. He then laid his head on the bed and closed his eyes. He had refused to leave her ever since she was admitted in the hospital. The medics had tried to get him to go but he had promised their deaths if they demanded such from him again. He slept there by her side, and only left when necessary. He looked up when he heard the door slide open. A medic came in with a clipboard and he nervously looked at Madara.

"Uh Uchiha-sama. I-I have news on her condition." Madara's interest heightened.

"Well out with it!" He all but yelled at the male. The medic gulped and looked at the clipboard.

"A-according to her blood test results Lady Vivica's chakra is being fed off, which explains her fatigue, and coma like state. And her brain is almost willing her to sleep, as if it doesn't want her to wake up. I'm still unaware of how long she will be unconscious." Madara began to get annoyed and abruptly stood from his chair causing it to fall over from his harshness.

"What the hell do you mean her chakra is being fed off somewhere?! Please explain to me that! The medic took a step back in fear.

"She is pregnant Uchiha-sama. The child is taking much of her inner chakra." Madara felt the blood drain from his body.

"Pregnant…?" He instantly became nauseous. He ran out of the room knocking the medic over while he did so. He ran to a nearby waste basket and regurgitated. Izuna just happened to walk by and went by his side.

"Madara?" He looked up at his younger brother.

"What the hell are you doing in the hospital?" He rasped out.

"I had to help out a friend and bring him in here for medical treatment. And what of you? What's wrong brother?"

"Vivica is pregnant."

"Eh? WHAT?! This is exciting news!" Madara scowled.

"Maybe for you it is…" Izuna frowned and stepped closer to Madara.

"What's your problem? Are you afraid the baby isn't yours?" Madara leapt up and grabbed Izuna by his shirt.

"Of course the child is mine! I am her first and will be her last! If she were to ever have another man's baby other than mine I would murder him and then her!" He spat out with contempt. Izuna waved in front of him in defeat.

"Jesus Madara! I was just asking."

"Well do not ask stupid questions next time! Especially ones like that." He then let go of his brother. Izuna was still puzzled though.

"I have another question then. If you know that the baby is yours why are you sick about it? Do you not want it?" He looked away.

"I do want to have it. I would never abandon my child no matter what. It's just the _way_ it was conceived that I'm disgusted about."

"Madara you're losing me." Madara looked at his brother and scowled.

"I do not need to explain myself to you Izuna. Just know that I did something terrible to her and I am the sole reason she is in this hospital." He turned and made his way towards the exit of the hospital. He had a lot to think about. Izuna shook his head.

"Brother…" He watched as Madara walked away and out of the building. He sighed and turned towards Vivica's room. Upon entering he saw a medic on the floor collecting scattered papers.

"What happened in here?" He asked. The medic looked up at him and sighed.

"Madara-sama pushed me down when he rushed out of the room. He looked sick." Izuna nodded his head.

"Well he did vomit in the waste basket outside, I think he'll be ok though." He looked at Vivica who was still asleep in her bed.

"Madara informed me that she was pregnant. Is this true?"

"Yes she is. I still can't determine when she'll wake up. It could be at any time though." He finished collecting all the scattered paper and turned towards the exit of the room.

"I'll leave now." Izuna nodded, and the medic closed the door behind him leaving Izuna alone in the room with Vivica. He made his way over to her and looked down at her. She looked horrible. She was a deathly pale, with recovering bruises and cuts on her. They were almost faded though, but visible nonetheless. He softly caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"What has my brother done to you?" He asked mostly to himself but hoped she had heard. All of a sudden her eyes snapped open and when she saw Izuna she punched him square in the face causing him to step back a couple of feet. He held his face in his hands when he felt his nose begin to bleed. She was breathing heavily.

"Stay the hell away from me Madara you disgusting bastard!" She yelled out. She had misunderstood who he was.

"I'm not Madara my dear. That's my brother." She gasped.

"I-Izuna? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Vivica-sama." He walked over to the counter and grabbed a tissue putting it under his nose to stop the blood flow. He then sat down on the chair by her bed. She looked away.

"Vivica do you mind telling me what happened between you and Madara?" She felt her form shake at the memory of him on that night. So vicious, and menacing. She felt tears slide down her face.

"H-He took my virginity forcefully, and he kept b-beating me!" She cried out. Izuna looked at her in shock.

"Madara did that?" He couldn't believe his brother had done such a thing. She nodded her head, and hugged herself, to try and stop her tremoring but she couldn't. Izuna grabbed her hand and had an intense look on his face.

"Vivica…please do not misunderstand my brother's actions. He did have a good reasoning behind what he did." She took her hand away from him.

"You think what he did to me was OK? He practically raped me!" Izuna frowned.

"Will you just let me finish? Madara…has never loved anything or anyone in his life. Before he went looking for you he told me everything. Everything involving his attachment to you. He said he loves you so much that he would end your life. He stayed away from you because he was afraid of hurting the only person that he ever cared about. But above all he was _afraid. _Afraid of losing you. So he tried to make you understand the way he felt, but it had went completely wrong." He said motioning to the room as he finished. Vivica felt her heart swell up

"Even after what he did to me…I cannot deny the fact that I'm still in love with him. I've always have even as he took me that very night. I don't think I can ever stop loving him either.…" Izuna had a faint smile on his face.

"I'm glad to hear that. If you ever had any intention to leave him…things will not end well on your part." Vivica nodded and then he moved to get up and leave but she grasped his arm.

"Yes?"

"Thank you for dropping by, and somehow waking me up." He smiled and then proceeded to leave. He decided against telling her that she was pregnant. He would let Madara be the one to tell her.

* * *

**Several Hours Later…**

"So the Senju are coming here for a meeting then? What exactly do they want to debate with me on this time?" Madara said in complete boredom, his head lying on his hand. Takeshi Uchiha the council's oldest member spoke up.

"They are accusing us yet again for recent deaths of their clan members. In my opinion the matter seems so trivial." Many council members around the table nodded their heads in agreement. Madara nodded as well. He couldn't help but smile. He _was_ the one who killed them after all.

"Hn. It's very unwise of Hashirama to come out here and waste his time trying to negotiate with me. He should know that we are enemies, and if we see them in our line of vision we simply kill them on the spot. End of story. What more could that fool possibly want?" He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

"You know that Senju is just sensitive at heart. He's just being a child and is going to bitch about it to us. What a total sap that boy is. Nothing compared to you Madara-sama." An old lady named Setsuna commented. Madara smirked at her. He always did like her. She had a sense of humor compared to all the other old stiffs in the room. He was going to say something to her but then the door burst open. A medic came into the room.

"Who do you think you are barging into here?!" A random council member yelled out to the woman. The woman ignored him and looked at Madara. She bowed down.

"I'm sorry to intrude on this meeting but. It was under your orders Madara-sama to alert you on your wife's condition. Uchiha-sama she has awaken." Madara all but flew out of the room and ran to the hospital, papers flying everywhere because of how quick he was. People began to part when they saw him running at full speed. When he reached the hospital he threw open the doors and ran to Vivica's room. Knocking down several people as he did so. When he finally reached her room he opened her door slowly and saw her sitting on her bed looking at the window. The sun was enhancing her beauty as it cascaded all around her.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. She turned to look at Madara and gave him a small smile. By the gods he hated it but he was also relieved. He fell on the bed beside her and embraced her. His head was on her stomach and his arms were around it as well. She shivered slightly at his touch but then it stopped immediately as it came. He noticed it though.

"Vivica I'm so sorry. I'm so fucking sorry for what I did to you. I…couldn't stop myself from hurting you. I failed to protect you from myself." He hated being weak. But this woman was the only person he would ever present his time of weakness to. He felt Vivica lift his face up to meet hers. She had a sad smile on her face.

"What you did to me was cruel. But I understand why you did it, and therefore can't be mad at you." His eyes widened. He didn't expect such forgiveness from her.

"Why? Why would you forgive me so easily?" He practically whispered. She gave him a sincere smile.

"Because I love you." She truly was a foolish and naive woman. Madara instantly acted and kissed her. Pushing her on her back as he did so. He couldn't believe this. He expected her to fight him, hate him, or not even desire him anymore. Not like he would ever let her leave him. She belonged to him, even if she did hate him. And she was carrying his heir now.

Madara brought Vivica's body closer to his. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she embraced him. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and began to let it dance around hers. They began to fight for dominance which was easily won by Madara. She moaned as she felt Madara's hard on from within his pants brush against her. Madara grunted when he also felt the impact. He had to stop or else he would take her in this hospital bed. He tore himself away from her and went to the spot beside her. He pulled her form to his chest. She had an annoyed look on her face. He smirked at her.

"Is there a problem?" She smacked his arm.

"You know why I'm upset." He nuzzled her neck and then began to lightly bite the flesh around it. This caused another moan to escape from her lips.

"Not here. When you get out of here I will have your body _the right way_ Vivica." He purred seductively. This caused her to shiver in anticipation. She had never really had sex before, and she didn't count that night Madara did. He wasn't there like he was now. He was like a completely different person. A stranger. But here in this spot is the Madara she has been waiting three months for. She huddled even closer to him and he tightened his grip on her. This was the first time in these past months he had ever really got to be close to her like this. He didn't want to shut her out like he did, but he had to. He gently began to rub his hand on her flat stomach. He was caressing and rubbing it with such tenderness. She laughed when she observed him.

"Why are you rubbing my stomach? Is there something fascinating about it?" He gave her an intense look that made her worry a little. But then it clicked together in her head. He had sex with her, and had no intention of pulling out. Her eyes widened tremendously.

"Am I….Am I pregnant?" He didn't say anything but she knew what his answer was. She was pregnant. She then put her hand on top of his on her stomach.

"I'm going to be a mother." She said with a smile on her face and Madara bent down and kissed her. He had a smirk on his face.

"And I'm going to be a father." It felt strange coming from him but he didn't mind it. Being a father is something that was bound to happen anyways. He felt protective of this woman, and now that she is carrying his child he would be even more. Vivica saw the distant look in his eyes. She poked his cheek which caused him to look down at her.

"What are you thinking about?" She timidly asked. Madara smiled.

"I was thinking about you, and how I need to protect you and our child. More importantly…to keep my rage in check. I cannot afford to lose you or our baby. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I ever let something happen to you." She embraced him tightly.

"I promise to stay strong for the sake of our relationship. I know that you will slip at times, but I refuse to break. I will stay at your side no matter what." He felt pride well up inside of him. This woman…This strong woman was _his _and only his. He gripped her chin to look up at him.

"You better, because if you ever leave me…I will hunt you down and kill you." She was supposed to be afraid, but she wasn't. She was beginning to understand him and his actions. Instead she smiled.

"I will never leave you." She had sold her soul to this man.

* * *

**Review if you like it! I update quite fast so chapter 6 should be done in a couple of days...  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Heart is Deceitful**

**Chapter 6**

**I am very sorry for this huge delay. I have not given up on this story either. I would like to thank those who have taken the time to review. They make me veryyyy happy and encourage me to continue. Enjoy! ^_^**

Madara was sitting across from a beaming Hashirama, who was smiling like this was the best occasion of his life. It irritated Madara, who then began to tap his fingers harshly on the table. Tobirama was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed refusing any eye contact with the Uchiha leader. He had an air of arrogance around him and it was pissing him off. He looked back at Hashirama.

"What do you want? We have been sitting here for a whole 10 minutes without any words." He grounded out. He couldn't stand their presence anymore even for that short period of time. Hashirama sighed and scratched his forehead.

"Oh Madara. Can't we just have a comfortable silence my friend?"

"We are not friends. You're lucky I haven't killed you as soon as I saw that sad mug of yours come into my compound."

"My face isn't all that sad looking is it? Aren't I handsome at least in some way?" He said gesturing to his face. Madara frowned and crossed his arms.

"No. I will not answer your childish and inane question. Can you just get to the point of this meeting?" He said through grit teeth.

"Geez you're such a stiff." When his friend did not respond he sighed.

"It's about our clan Madara."

"Why should I care about your clan? For all I care they can rot."

Tobirama's head snapped to Madara's direction and then he sprang into action. Hashirama stood up and stopped his brother with one arm. Tobirama scowled at his brother.

"You're going to let him say those things Hashirama?! Well I will not sit by and let him talk about our clan like that!"

"Calm down Tobirama! I'm sure Madara didn't mean it."

"Of course that asshole meant it! Look at him! He's over there smirking!" Indeed when Hashirama looked over at Madara he had a grin plastered on his face. He sighed and looked at his brother.

"Just back down Tobirama. There is no need for your anger." He frowned and went and leaned on the wall once again. Hashirama looked at Madara. His eyes held no more humor in it.

"I'm sure you know why we are here Madara. A small army of our best men have been killed recently, and we have come to the conclusion that the Uchiha had killed them. Is this true?" Madara leaned back in his seat.

"Before I say yes I just want you to know that we _are _enemies. We do not sit here and dine together as fellow clans. We kill each other. This peace you wish to establish with us is nonexistent, for I shall never ally myself with people such as you." He spat out. Hashirama felt his heart twitch.

"But Madara…Our dream."

"It was merely a pipe dream as I've stated long ago. It's impossible to accomplish especially in these times. It simply cannot be." Hashirama shook his head.

"No. The Madara I knew when we were kids never gave up this easily. He was adamant about his beliefs, and would never abandon them as you do now."

"Because that was what I was Hashirama. Just a naïve child with an _imaginative _head. I am no longer the same person then as I am now. And I am no longer a fool like you who tries to create a dream that will never be accomplished. This is the harsh reality Hashirama, and you need to learn how to accept things how they are for they will not change." A depressing aura surrounded Hashirama and he hung his head down in defeat. Tobirama turned towards the exit of the room.

"Let's go Hashirama. We do not need to stay here any longer than we have to. Our suspicions have been confirmed. The Uchiha have killed our men, and we go to battle with you the next time we see you _Madara._" Madara smirked.

"I look forward to it." Hashirama detested this. He detested hearing words spoken like this. It only represented hatred, and death. Something that he has fought tooth and nail to get rid of, but it keeps coming back no matter how hard he tries to eliminate it. He looked up at Madara.

"Why don't we just forget about this whole ordeal?" Tobirama grabbed Hashirama by the shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Forget about it? What the hell is wrong with you Hashirama? You're going to let him go free and let our comrades die in vain?!"

"Do not raise your voice to me Tobirama! Why would we go to battle with them? Just for more of our clan members to die? I am trying to protect both of our clans! This senseless fighting is just too much for me to handle." Madara began to chuckle. Then he outright began to laugh. His deep baritone laughs reverberating around the room.

"What the hell are you laughing at you bastard!?" Tobirama yelled out in frustration. This man always had something to find amusing. When Madara stopped laughing he looked at Hashirama.

"I've never expected the great Hashirama Senju to sound so weak and pathetic. Heh! This is priceless!"

"Think what you will Madara. I'm sure you are just as tired of war as I am."

"Like I said before Hashirama...You and I aren't the same. Unlike you I actually enjoy the thrill of battle. Especially if I have the luxury of destroying your wretched clan." He pointed out. This meeting had begun to go out of hand. Tobirama's chakra began to flare around him. The walls began to crack from the pressure of his chakra. Madara felt euphoria hit him and felt his own dark chakra flare around him. Tobirama with his speed charged at Madara and ran him through the window behind him.

"Stop Madara! Tobirama!" But neither of them heard. They immediately began to fight.

* * *

**With Izuna and Vivica…**

"Well this has been an eventful day. The daimyo seemed to like you quite a bit."

"He liked me a little _too _much. He kept on staring at me, it was creepy." Vivica said with a shudder. Izuna laughed.

"Heh. All lords set their sights on a beautiful woman. Especially ones as pretty as you." Vivica made a face of disgust.

"But he's so _old._ He had to be at least in his late 50s or even early 60s. What is he a pedophile?"

"You're no child Vivica. But as I'm sure you've noticed, age means nothing in these times. Women usually just marry the extremely old men so that when they die, all their money, wealth, and home belong to them."

"That's just so…wrong."

"I guess that's just how the world works now a days. Anyways! How are you feeling? We have been walking for quite a bit, and I know that that the baby exhausts you."

"I'm fine Izuna-kun."

It had been at least another 2 weeks before the medics deemed her fit enough to leave the hospital. Her chakra was dangerously low because of the baby's absorbing of it, but after sessions of meditation, resting and eating she was stable again. The medics that examined her stomach and declared that her child was unusual. It grew much too fast compared to that of a normal baby. Vivica was surprised when she heard this. She didn't tell Madara of it though for she was still wary around his presence. She began to pale. When Izuna saw this he stopped in his tracks and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Vivica-sama. You look terrible, and I don't want you to strain yourself. If you're tired please just let me carry you." She shook her head and gently pushed his hand away.

"For the last time Izuna I'm fine. And we're almost there anyways. I can manage on my own." He slightly frowned but stepped away from her.

"Alright then. But if you feel fatigued please let me know." He turned and began to walk at a steady pace so she could keep up with him. They traveled the rest of the way in silence.

Upon entering the compound Izuna and Vivica noticed several things different. First there was scars in the earth, cracked walls and trees, and noticeable traces of blood.

"What happened?" Vivica stated in confusion, but Izuna was just as bewildered as she was and provided her with no answer. Then out of nowhere they heard loud panting, and a shrewd voice that came with it. They turned their heads to see Hashirama escorting a badly beaten Tobirama out of a building. Tobirama was letting out a series of curses, while Hashirama tried to calm him down.

"Bastard Uchiha! I will kill him once I recover. The hell I'll let him get away after everything he's done!"

"Tobirama calm down. You never should have started that fight in the first place. Now look at you. You cannot be out in the battlefield in your condition." Tobirama scowled.

"Screw that. I will recover quickly, just so I can get my hands on that-that asshole! I will not let my clan be slandered like that by the likes of him!"

Hashirama stopped walking when he saw Izuna and Vivica. When he saw them he offered them a friendly smile.

"Hello Izuna-san. And…you are?" He looked at Vivica who then began to fidget.

"Oh! My name is Vivica Hashirama-sama. I am the Uchiha clan's matriarch." Tobirama's eyes widened. That woman was married to Madara? He wondered why he had never heard about this. He inwardly smiled. The information given to him will prove to be quite useful in the future. This woman could very well be Madara's weakness, and he will use that to his advantage. Hashirama had a shocked expression on his face.

"I'm sorry for my disrespect milady. I was not aware of Madara finally taking a wife. Please forgive me of my rudeness."

"No, no, it's alright really. It was strictly orders by him that our marriage stayed a secret."

"Yes, I suppose he did very well keeping it that way." Hashirama gave a saddened expression, to which Tobirama glared at it. He scoffed at his brother.

"Quit being emotional brother. Why bother feeling sullen over a person who could care less about you." Tobirama's words only struck his heart even more, causing his depressed aura to become stronger. Tobirama then looked at Vivica.

"My name is Tobirama Senju. I would bow down to you, but I'm a little crippled at the moment." She shook her head and gave him a worried look.

"What happened to you Tobirama-san?"

"Me and your _husband _had a dispute, and it did not go down well as you can clearly see." She shivered and Izuna put his hand on her shoulder. Tobirama took notice of her discomfort, but ignored it for now. He then directed his attention to Izuna.

"I think its best that we leave. I'm sure we _will _be seeing both you and your brother very soon." Tobirama smirked while Izuna frowned.

"Yeah I'm sure we will." Hashirama began to walk out of the compound escorting his beaten brother. Vivica felt the air tense at their statements. Something wasn't right.

"Izuna. What's going on?" He looked down at her and gave her a kind smile.

"Nothing. You needn't concern yourself with them. Madara and I, have always had problems with the Senju."

"Why is that?" She asked in curiosity. Izuna had a downcast look appear on his face.

"Like I said, don't worry about it."

* * *

Madara sat in his office looking over the vast forest of trees through his window. He had nothing better to do considering he was bored. His fight with Tobirama was fun for a second, but he proved to be too weak over a course of time. He sighed and looked at the setting sun. It spilled across the land in its golden light. He wondered why he was observing things the way he was. He was bothered, and he knew why.

"Vivica…" He whispered to himself.

He couldn't stop thinking about her. He wanted to do anything he could to make her feel at ease with him again, but he knew after everything he's done, it would be a very hard to do so. He scared her, and he could understand why.

"_If you ever leave me…I will hunt you down and kill you." _

He said that because he _himself_ was scared. He was scared of losing the only woman he had ever loved, and he wanted to ensure that she stayed by his side. He didn't mean it. By the gods he didn't mean that. No matter how much the darker half of him wanted him to do so…he would not. He would rather die than let himself lay his hands on her ever again. He clenched his fists.

"I will protect you Vivica. Even if you need to be protected from myself." With that declaration he sought to see it through.

Madara stood up from his spot on the floor, and he made his way over to the door. He was going to try and catch her before she completely vanishes, and try and make amends with her. She would still talk to him, but it was very brief. Her smiles seemed so false, and he would notice how she would visibly stiffen. The first day she was more than willing to be in his presence. Even go as far as to kiss him, and touch him. But after several weeks she began to ponder on Madara's actions, and fear him once again. He couldn't stand it anymore. After all this time he finally understood what it felt like to be avoided for that's what she was doing to him. He was sad by this fact, but allowed her to have her space. But he couldn't let this suspense keep going on without being solved. With that he slid open the door and left.

Vivica was sitting lotus style in the gardens. She felt as the gentle wind caressed her face, and the comforting aroma of the flowers as she inhaled it through her nose. This was her favorite place to be. There was nothing but peacefulness, and serenity in this space. Quiet, with only the sound of the gentle water from the small spring. She made this spot her meditation spot because of how perfect it was. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on slowly building up her chakra. She felt as it coursed through her veins, and spread throughout her body. It put her in a relaxed stated. Her body and mind were in complete ease, and she hoped that it would stay that way. Her concentration began to shatter when she heard soft footsteps make contact with the grass. She opened her eyes and stiffened immediately when she saw Madara.

"M-Madara?" She hastily stood up, and started to dust herself off. She felt so dwarfed while standing in front of him. She was so small compared to his taller and masculine frame. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but he couldn't usher them out. When he said nothing after a minute Vivica bowed, and then slowly began to turn away. Madara took her wrist, stopping her from moving. As soon as his hand made contact with her skin her whole body began to shake. Her body was screaming at her, telling her to run, but her heart still loved this man so she remained where she was. She looked back at him. He had a look of urgency present on his face.

"Vivica. I…I don't want you to walk away from me anymore. Please allow me to explain." Vivica heard the pleading edge in his voice. It was so unfamiliar, and she knew he was being completely serious. She slowly nodded her head. He sighed and let go of her wrist.

"What I did to you was unforgivable. I am supposed to be your husband, your lover and protector but yet I…" His head went downcast.

"I hurt you. I put my hands on you and hurt you. It was absolutely disgusting to me. I would rip my own hands off if I could. I just couldn't control myself Vivica. I did it because I was scared! I'm scared of losing you, and yet I only made my situation worse by doing what I did!" His plea was startling. But what really stuck her is when she saw him fall onto his knees and slowly bow down to her. Her heart sank.

"Vivica. Please allow me another chance. Even if it may be small, please let me earn your trust once again. I'm…I'm completely miserable without you, and I need you." She couldn't believe this. _The _Madara Uchiha was on his knees begging for forgiveness. His pride must have been severely struck after this, but she can hear the sincerity behind it all. Madara would never, _ever _get on his knees for anybody. Vivica kneeled down next to him. She lifted his face up so she could see him. He had an earnest look in his eyes.

"I'll allow you to, Madara. Just… please do not hurt me again. I don't know if I can bear it anymore." Madara sat up and pulled her to his chest in an embrace.

"I will never hurt you the way that I did ever again. I will not allow it to happen." He hugged her tightly, loving the feel of her in his arms. She herself couldn't help but miss his warmth as well. She almost forgot what it felt like, and she wished this could go on forever. Madara then gently slid his hands behind her head and pulled her into a light kiss. He missed this. He missed this so much. To just be able to feel his lips on her, to touch her, and to even be near her once again. Vivica felt her tears running down her face. Madara pulled his lips away and put his forehead on hers. He wiped her tears away with the pad of his thumb.

"I love you Vivica. And I promise I won't be the source of your tears any longer."

**Please review. **


End file.
